Doomverse: Justice League
Justice League (or Justice League: Darkseid in some countries) is the first team crossover film in the Doomverse. Plot In Metropolis, Victor Stone is playing American Football and is about to win the game. Sprinting down the pitch while his opponents chase him. He is about to make the touchdown when there is a loud boom as the pitch bursts open in a flaming portal, unleashing hordes of bizarre looking creatures. Clark Kent and Lois Lane are watching in the audience, Lois turns to Clark but he has already dashed off, changing into Superman. He subdues the horde of Parademons that are spilling through the boom tube and gets a glimpse of what is the other side before the portal closes. Superman proceeds to save victims that were harmed in the chaos. Eventually finding Victor, severely injured. Knowing that Victor is son of S.T.A.R. Labs employee Silas Stone, he takes Victor to his father, knowing that if anyone can save Victor, Silas can. Silas says there's only one way that he can save his son. Thomas Morrow tells Silas that the process is still in early stages and hasn't been tested so it's crazy to even suggest it. Silas argues that it will work and that he has to try to save Victor's life. Thomas reluctantly agrees. Meanwhile in Gotham City, a gang of teenagers are pulling on balaclavas, brandishing all kinds of weapons. In the shadows a cloaked figure is watching, he steps forward, brandishing his own weapon: a scythe. He kicks the back of the knees of the closest gang member and holds the scythe to his neck. The figure announces himself, calling himself the Reaper, there to reap vengeance on the filth of Gotham's street. The street light goes out, replaced moments later by the light from the teen's lighters. They look around, Reaper has gone. The lights on the Batmobile flick on and blind the teens before Batman incapacitates them all, using cuffs to secure them for the GCPD. Batman then turns his attention to Reaper who is running away over the rooftops. As Reaper adeptly jumps from roof to roof, Batman is closing in. Reaper begins to slow down thinking he is safe when Batman leaps out of the shadows and grabs him. Batman says "Judson Caspian, I am sorry that Gotham took your wife from you but killing others isn't a solution." Reaper lunges with his scythe but Batman knocks it away, tightening his grip. He tells Reaper that he is bringing him to justice, the right way. He takes out some cuffs and fixes them around Reaper's wrists when a loud boom echoes through the sky right above their heads. The ripple sends Reaper falling from the roof, plummeting towards the sidewalk but Batman uses his Batrope to catch Reaper's ankle. Moments later, a Parademon shoots Reaper in the chest, killing him and then attacks Batman. Hal Jordan is discussing the history of the Corps with Tomar-Re. Tomar's ring summons him to Oa moments before Hal's ring detects a hostile alien presence in Sector 2814, planet: Earth. Hal propels himself to the source of the incursion. He approaches Gotham and sees the Parademon. He makes a fly swat construct and crushes the Parademon. Batman tells him he had it under control to which Green Lantern replies "You're welcome!" Hal studies Batman and is astounded that the Batman is actually real. Batman then contacts "Penny-One" asking if any more Parademon sightings had occurred. In the Batcave, Alfred is watching the news on the Batcomputer, Oliver Queen has been found alive on a remote island and is having psychiatric help in Seattle. Afred then begins to search for anything remotely similar to the image of the Parademon that Batman sent him, telling Batman that an outbreak of the creatures had occurred in Metropolis. Green Lantern brings up the fact that Superman is an alien and suggests that the creatures could be working with him. Batman merely calls Green Lantern an idiot. Batman grapples onto the Batplane and begins to fly to Metropolis. Green Lantern follows. In Metropolis, Superman is fighting hordes of Parademons, Batman assists and so does Green Lantern who is embarrassed about thinking Superman was in league with the aliens. To be continued... Cast *Matt Bomer as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Milo Ventimiglia as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Odette Annable as Diana of Themyscira/Wonder Woman *Jake Gyllenhaal as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *Chris Pine as Barry Allen/The Flash *Liam Hemsworth as Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Michael B. Jordan as Victor Stone/Cyborg *Michael Ironside as Darkseid *Crispin Glover as DeSaad *Vin Diesel as Steppenwolf *Denzel Washington as Silas Stone *Luke Evans as Thomas Morrow *Terrence Stamp as Alfred Pennyworth *Michelle Monghan as Lois Lane *Cam Gigandet as Steve Trevor *Gina Torres as Amanda Waller *Angel Coulby as Etta Candy *Peter Capaldi as Judson Caspian/The Reaper *Ronald Pickup as Tomar-Re *Idris Elba as Martian Manhunter *Luke Mitchell as Oliver Queen (On screen only) Gallery Doomverse Clark Kent JL.jpg|Still of Matt Bomer as Clark Kent. Doomverse Lois Lane JL.jpg|Still of Michelle Monaghan as Lois Lane. Silas Stone (Doomverse).jpg|Still of Denzel Washington as Silas Stone. Victor Stone (Doomverse).jpg|Promotional image of Michael B. Jordan as Victor Stone. Category:Doomverse Category:Doomverse: First Wave